Contentment
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Bella contemplates love and the satisfaction of having it.


How many ways are there to tell the one you love how much you really do love them? I used to wonder, but now I realize, there is no set number. It's infinite, never ending. Anything you say, anything at all, can be translated into, 'I love you.' I've had four years of love , and I still can't believe the amount of ways to express your love for someone. Everyday with my love, Edward, always seems new, fresh. There was so much to say to him. And the most amazing part? We have forever to say it. Literally. People talk about finding their soul mate, but unfortunately, they don't always succeed. I hadn't even been searching when my soul mate found me. We found each other, and although its taken us so long to get to where we are today, there's nothing in the world I would change.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Edward's footsteps. My Edward. Sighing, I leaned into his body, knowing he would be there for me to fall into. He pressed his lips into my hair.

"Reneesme is asleep."

I closed my eyes and inhaled. My most favorite part of my life, the very best choice I'd ever made, was Edward. Granted, in choosing Edward, my decisions had only become better and better. My daughter is the result of that. But, if Edward hadn't been my number one, I wouldn't have anything or anyone that I love right now. I took hold of his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Let's go for a walk."

He grinned my most favorite smile in the world, and nodded. We strolled in the moonlight. We were in no rush. Just the opposite in fact. We both wanted to prolong our evening of alone time, so we walked at a human's pace. By the time I looked away from Edward, I realized where we were. Our meadow. The place where we had begun. It seemed like another lifetime ago. Technically, for me, it was. I was seventeen and human then. And still just as in love as now.

The moon glittered through the clouds, just barely breaking through.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I lifted my head knowing full well what Edward wanted.

My lips rhythmically matched Edwards. The perfect fit, like a perfectly designed puzzle. My pale arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me, melding our bodies together. Edward lightly traced his tongue over my bottom lip. The great thing about being a vampire while making out with your husband; you never have to stop to take a breath. I tilted my head back as Edward began kissing along my jaw, my neck, my throat and then back to my lips.

"I love you."

Edward stopped kissing me, so that he could say,

"I love you too."

He hugged me tightly. My hands were still around his neck so I hugged him back. Suddenly, I was airborne, but only for less than a split second. Edward cradled me in his arms. My lips met his cold shoulder. Even though I was beyond my inability to walk without virtually harming everyone, Edward still liked to hold me. I never complained.

When I was first changed, first became a vampire, I questioned all of the 'what ifs" I possibly could.

What if Edward had decided not to return after his visit with the Denali coven? What if I had jumped off of the cliff for suicidal purposes and succeeded? What if Edward hadn't returned from Italy? What if I had chosen Jacob instead of Edward?

The last one always managed to end my questioning because it was so completely unrealistic. But, even so, eventually, I ended my 'what if' thoughts. They were a pointless nuisance, because everything _had_ happened. Nothing unsure in my life existed, because of the choices I had made. No one held my heart like Edward did, no one ever had, or will again. We were made for each other. Completely and utterly devoted to one another. As Edward held me and kissed me once more, I sighed.

Contentment. I felt perfect, despite my billion and one flaws. Only a Cullen could inflict that emotion in someone. In finding Edward, I had found a entire family, an entire life. A second mother and father, two sisters and two brothers. Plus, my biological daughter. Contentment. It was all I would ever feel again.

"You're radiant in the moonlight. Everywhere, actually."

I smiled and kissed _my_ radiant one. Oh, and love. I would always have love.


End file.
